


Палево

by Urtica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Да, именно. Стив, как и любой другой нормальный человек, любил поглядеть порно. И пусть тот, кто безгрешен, бросит в него камень.





	Палево

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Busted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628764) by [LouiseC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC). 



Стив закрыл дверь за доставщиком пиццы и запер ее на замок. Нет, он совершенно не стыдился того, как собирался провести вечер, но все же не хотелось, чтобы его за этим спалила маман или заскучавший от одиночества напарник. Конечно, и у обоих были ключи, но пока они будут копаться с замком, у Стива будет время… ну, замести следы.

Одобрительно понюхав коробку с пиццей, Стив поставил ее на кофейный столик и подтянул кресло поближе. Теперь угол обзора телевизора был идеальным. Неделя выдалась тяжелой, и хотелось немного расслабиться. Хотя Стив испытывал некоторые угрызения совести, отказывая заглянувшему в конце рабочего дня к нему в кабинет Дэнни. Тот предложил выпить пива или еще как-то скоротать вместе вечер — на этих выходных Грейс была у Рейчел. Стив отговорился, ссылаясь на уже распланированные дни, и пообещал написать в воскресенье утром, даже «не сильно рано». Да, Стиву было немного неловко — они с Дэнни почти каждую пятницу зависали вместе, смотря то матчи, то фильмы — но есть вещи, которые не хочется делить с коллегой по работе. (Ну, или в случае Стива, хочется, но не можется. Но это уже совсем другая история).

Стив, взяв пульт, устроился в кресле. Так. Пицца? Есть. Пиво? Есть. Свободные, удобные, застиранные до полной мягкости трусы? На месте. Когда он пойдет за добавкой, — еще парочкой бутылок холодного пива — то сделает поп-корн. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Стив включил запись и откусил кусок пиццы.

Музыка в начальных титрах была отвратительная, — дерганные проигрыши электрогитар, режущие любой, даже самый непривередливый слух — чем явно намекала, какого вида фильм последует.

Да, именно. Стив, как и любой другой нормальный человек, любил поглядеть порно. И пусть тот, кто безгрешен, бросит в него камень.

Названия уже хватало, чтобы понять, о чем речь. Сегодня в программе был шедевр кинематографа окрещенный «Полицейские члены и воры».

Страсть Стива к костюмированному гей-порно началась задолго до того, как он сам стал блюстителем правопорядка. И касалась не только полиции. Сюжеты про других лихих ребят в форме его тоже волновали — хотя как там искажали военные реалии! Но, может, именно поэтому Стив и проникся. Бунт против закоснелых флотских устоев. Когда Интернет еще не завоевал весь мир, Стив покупал фильмы в магазинах по всему миру и отправлял в США, используя поддельные документы. Чем не секретная операция? Например, вот этот диск Стив приобрел три года назад, когда был… ну, неважно где.

Спустя полчаса пицца была съедена, а на столе потела вторая бутылка пива. Стив неторопливо размышлял, стоит ли посмеяться над попытками актера изобразить обыск (судя по тому, как тщательно последний ощупывал подозреваемого, тот явно примотал к себе с десяток ножей) или возбудиться, глядя на самый выдающийся пресс, который Стив видел с тех пор, как… Ну, честно говоря, Стив уже давно не позволял себя отвлекаться на прессы, потому что один красавчик с шикарным прессом делал его жизнь тяжелее день ото дня.

Сдавшись перед неизбежным, Стив начал легко поглаживать свой полувставший член сквозь трусы. Коп, общупав преступника и его джинсы всеми возможными способами, решил продолжить обыск. Казалось, события набирают обороты, когда дверь в допросную распахнулась, и другой полицейский грубо втолкнул в комнату молодого, крепкосбитого парня. Тот сгорбился, на камеру была видна только форменная куртка с надписью «Пиццерия папы Джузеппе» на рукаве. Длинные волосы прикрывали большую часть его лица. Мода 90-х была сурова.

— Еще одного замели, Карл, — протянул второй коп. Судя по акценту, он являлся уроженцем восточного побережья. — Воровал прямо из кассы, стоило боссу отвернуться.

— Приткни его рядом с этим, — приказал первый полицейский. — Собирался обыскать подозреваемого, но могу подождать, пока ты войдешь в курс дела.

Коп #2 ухмыльнулся и подтолкнул свою находку к стене, где уже обретался первый задержанный. Парень оглядел полицейских и злобно оскалился:

— Ничего у вас на меня нет, ясно?

И Стив чуть не кончил прямо в трусы.

Потому что второй задержанный?

Это был Дэнни.

***

Стив знал, что ему стоит выключить проигрыватель. Вытащить диск. Может быть, унести его в гараж и расколотить молотком на кучу мелких кусков. И на всякий случай потом переехать оставшееся Маркизом.

Но он не стал этого делать.

В мозг хлынуло столько картинок, что дыхание сперло. Дэнни гей? Зачем такому, как Дэнни, сниматься в порно? Да и еще. Очень, очень интересно, как выглядит член Дэнни. Потому что Стиву давно хотелось это узнать, но он понимал, что фантазии не стать реальностью.

Но теперь…

Поэтому Стив остался сидеть на месте и нажал на воспроизведение.

На экране коп обыскивал Дэнни. В смысле не-Дэнни. Подозреваемого. Стягивал с него штаны — по сантиметру, мучительно медленно — и наконец обнажил шикарный хуй, именно такой, как представлялось. Стив начал дрочить, когда полицейский решил, что быстрого досмотра недостаточно и приступил к более детальному обыску, оглаживая или уже грубо лапая то, о чем Стив мог только мечтать.

Пока он дрочил на него, Дэнни на экране вбивался в рот первого задержанного. Стив кончил, когда Дэнни излился на двустороннее зеркало допросной. Второй парень продержался не многим дольше — по-видимому, у Дэнни оказался талантливый рот.

Стив не заметил, что случилось после того, как копы решили — оба их задержанных не те, кого они ищут. Он полностью погрузился в пост-оргазменную негу и шокированное недоумение. Да и возбуждение не думало спадать.

Стив попал по-крупному.

***

Все следующие утро он скрывался у себя в кабинете. К счастью, выдалась передышка между расследованиями, поэтому незаполненные отчеты предоставили необходимое укрытие. Еще никогда он не был так рад куче формуляров. Стив заполнил все, что только можно, на ближайшие четыре месяца и прибывал в относительном покое, пока ухмыляющаяся Коно не заглянула к нему.

— Твоя очередь кормить всех ланчем, босс.

Стив притворно нахмурился.

— А я вот уверен, что твоя, Калакауа. Сама же проиграла пари на прошлой неделе, сколько преступников ты сможешь уложить. Помнишь?

— Эй, нечестно заставлять платить самого младшего в команде. На мне еще кредит за образование, дом, машину и…

— Ладно, ладно, — Стив встал и вытащил из ящика пистолет. — Сдаюсь. Можешь даже за руль сесть.

Коно расплылась в улыбке.

— Отработаем методы обгона на дорогах?

— Как без этого. Но ты никому не рассказывай.

— Ни за что!

***

Спустя приличное количество времени они устроились перекусить у компьютерного стола: Стив не смог придумать достойный повод улизнуть к себе в кабинет и там придаваться унынию. И тут к нему в голову пришла идея. Грубая, но эффективная. Может даже откровенно злодейская, но силы Стива были уже на пределе.

— Коно, — прочавкал он, с аппетитом поедая лапшу. — Как ты зарабатывала на жизнь, учась в колледже?

— Э, почему ты спрашиваешь?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Просто интересно. Я как-то пропустил все те безумства, которыми люди пытаются подрабатывать в колледже.

— Да уж, не всем нам так повезло повесить счет за крутое высшее образование на дядю Сэма, — пробурчал Дэнни.

— Ну, сначала мое обучение оплачивал Йен из фонда школы серфинга. Но когда колено зажило, я отказалась брать у него деньги. Так что учила новичков, которых Йен посылал ко мне, ловить волну, жарила гамбургеры. Разбиралась за деньги с чужими бывшими бойфрендами. И все такое.

— Если твои родители спросят меня об этом, я ничего не знаю, — одобрительно хлопнул ее по ладони Чин.

— Ха, спасибо.

— А ты?

Чин задумался.

— По большей части я ремонтировал мотоциклы. Дядя продавал мне запчасти со скидкой и скидывал некоторые заказы из своей мастерской. Но тогда все было попроще.

— Ты как справлялся, Дэнни? — невинным тоном поинтересовался Стив.

Дэнни чуть не подавился фаршированным блинчиком.

— Э. Ну, то тут, то там. Сам знаешь.

— Нет, не знаю. Поэтому и спрашиваю.

— Да, Дэнни, — поддакнула Коно, придвинувшись ближе. — Я же рассказала.

— Я, э… — кончики ушей Дэнни немного порозовели. Он потер шею. — Ладно, только отцепитесь. Короче, я моделью подрабатывал в колледже, ясно?

— Ты? Модель?

— Именно.

— Но ты же…

— Невысок, да. Тут дело во всем образе. Некоторые… компании… искали именно это, понятно?

Стив поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Итак, Дэнно позировал для портретов.

Дэнни закашлялся, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Было дело.

— А чем-нибудь нормальным ты занимался?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Например, работал кассиром в продуктовом. Или доставщиком пиццы? — Стив придвинулся ближе и прошептал, так чтобы только Дэнни услышал: — Слышал, что курьеры у «Папы Джузеппе» отсасывают лучше всех на восточном побережье.

Дэнни вскочил на ноги и схватил его за руку.

— Ты! В кабинет, сейчас же, — прорычал он и потащил Стива за собой.

Не успела дверь захлопнуться, а Стив уже споро опускал жалюзи. Кажется, Коно как раз начала учиться читать по губам, и Стиву совершенно не хотелось посвящать команду в некоторые дела.

— Короче, — Дэнни глубоко вздохнул. — В двадцать лет я был на мели и зол на весь мир. Чуть не вылетел из колледжа из-за неуплаты. И тут один друган по общежитию рассказал, мол есть один мужик, со студией, который снимает всякое.

— Дэнни, я…

— Я снялся у него в паре фотосессий.

— Дэнни, я не…

— Да перестань меня перебивать! — он ткнул Стива пальцем в грудь. — Это был всего лишь один фильм. Рассказал все Рейчел перед свадьбой. Она сочла это забавным, и я уверен, она не раз пересматривала, когда хотела поразвлечься в одиночестве. Как ты вообще его нашел и зачем смотрел? Там название не оставляет простора для воображения. Перепутал?

— Я, э… — так, сейчас или никогда. — Нет. Специально купил.

— Специально… В смысле, ты гей?

— Би, вообще-то.

— Оу.

— А ты? — напрямую спросил Стив.

Дэнни пожал плечами.

— Если человек тебя заводит, к чему какие-то условности?

Стив придвинулся ближе.

— Тебя сейчас кто-нибудь заводит, Дэнни?

— Может быть, — Дэнни тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. — Особенно если я не вылечу с работы за несоответствие стандартам рабочей этики.

— С чего бы это? Кто вообще поверит, что ты мог такое сотворить?

— Коно.

— Никогда об этом не узнает, — выдохнул Стив. — Давай перестанем обсуждать наших коллег?

— Ты не уволишь меня?

— Нет. Но вот поцеловать могу.

— О, МакГарретт, тогда тебе лучше приступить к делу и не останавливаться на достигнутом. Поверь мне.

***

В пятницу Стив поставил на кофейный столик упаковку охлажденного пива, широко ухмыльнулся и засунул в ДВД плеер другой диск. В дверь позвонили, Стив поправил трусы и пошел открывать.

— Приветики, — протянул курьер. Густой акцент выдавал в нем уроженца восточного побережья. — Здесь кто-нибудь пиццу заказывал?


End file.
